


Mistletoe

by Estethell



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas gift, Gift, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estethell/pseuds/Estethell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Hobbit Discord Server’s Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guardianofrivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardianofrivendell/gifts).




End file.
